


Home

by starofinsomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Car Accidents, Hospitals, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: They were on the way to pick a venue for their wedding when suddenly the car was rolling down a hill.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by Promiscuous_pidge
> 
> You should listen to All I Want by Kodaline while reading this <3

Prompto isn’t sure what happened. One minute, they’re driving down the road, the next they’re rolling down a hill. When the car finally stops rolling, Prompto looks over at Noctis, then down at the roof. His hands feel clumsy as he fights the seat belt release, but when he finally gets it, he falls to the roof, into the pile of glass. “Ow,” he whimpers, righting himself. Prompto turns to the driver’s seat and gasps softly when he sees Noctis. 

A piece of the door has cut into his side. “Oh my Gods, Noct. Please open your eyes, please be okay.” He scrambles through the glass until he finds his phone. HIs fingers are bleeding by the time he dials the hospital. “Pl-please help me. We just crashed. I don’t know what happened, we rolled down a hill. My fiancé is hurt, he’s dying.” He’s sobbing. “There’s blood everywhere, please.” He notices that Noctis is starting to wake up and drops his phone. 

“Noctis, baby, you’re gonna be okay. They’re gonna send an ambulance, please don't close your eyes,” he whispers, kissing his cheek softly. “You’re gonna be okay.” His hands shake badly as he cups Noctis’ cheeks lightly, not wanting to move anything and hurt him worse. He notices the blood on Noctis’ head and it freaks him out. 

Tears are pouring off of Prompto’s face. “You’re going to be okay.” He can’t stop repeating it, like it’s more for him than Noctis. He leans against his seat and holds Noctis’ hand gently, only going quiet to cry into his knees. He can feel pressure on his hand, and looks over to see Noctis looking at him. “I love you Noct. I love you so much,” he whispers. 

“I love you too.” Noctis’ voice is raspy, the way it sounds when he just wakes up, and it makes Prompto cry harder. He loves what Noctis sounds like when he first wakes up; it’s his favourite sound in the world. “You need to get out of the car. Gasoline…” He holds his hand tightly, then lets go. He tries to push against Prompto, but his body is weak. “Get out… Prompto get out…” 

Prompto doesn't move. He doesn’t want to. If the cars is going to blow up, he wants to be there with Noctis. “Life isn’t worth living if I don’t have you with me,” hewhispers, taking Noctis’ hand again. “I’m not going anywhere until they get you out of here.” 

The sirens are dull, and his head is cottony. It almost feels like he’s going to pass out. Prompto lifts his head and squeezes Noctis’ hand. “They’re here. You’re going to be okay, because they’re going to save you, baby. You’re going to be okay.” Prompto moves again, kissing his cheek. Prompto is gently pulled from one of the open windows, making him flail momentarily. 

“No, I have to be with him,” he whimpers, grabbing on to the edge of the window. “No please, I need him. He needs me, he needs me to hold onto him. Please.” Prompto tries to fight himself free, but he’s moved to the ambulance and sedated. His head goes fuzzy again as they buzz around him. He closes his eyes tightly and sobs, just wanting to get back to Noctis. 

“Sir, what is your name? What is his name? Can you open your eyes please?” The EMT shines a light in them as soon as they open again. 

“My name is Prompto Argentum. And that’s my fiancé, Noctis Caelum,” he responds, looking up at the man. “Please save his life, he’s all I have.” Prompto sobs softly. 

“We’re doing our best. Okay, Prompto, your arm is severely damaged and we’re doing all we can to save it but we might have to amputate.” 

“My… My arm?” 

“Yes. Your arm below the elbow is broken in multiple spots. It was likely crushed in the crash. You might not have noticed because of adrenaline. We have to get you to the hospital. My team is very competent and is working on helping Noctis out of there, okay? There’s another ambulance that will bring him right after us.” 

“I don’t care about my arm, I need to be with Noctis, please.” Prompto tries to push him off. “Please. Let me stay until he gets taken out, please. He’s all I have left.” 

“I’m afraid we can’t do that. I’m sorry, Prompto.” 

Prompto feels the jolt of the ambulance before his vision fades. He can hear someone saying his name over and over again, but it’s too late. When he opens his eyes next, he’s hooked up to a machine in a hospital. “Hello?” he croaks, sitting up. He looks down at his arm and his body seizes up. “Dammit.” He hits the button to call the nurse over and over, until he hears feet pounding and sees her appear. 

“I am discharging myself. Take me off of these fucking machines and take me to my fiancé. I know he’s here, take me to him right now.” Prompto’s voice is deadly calm, as if this hasn’t fully set in yet. “Get me the damn papers, now!” he growls, watching her leave again. He’s signs the papers as soon as they’re in his hands. 

Prompto stands up after giving the papers back. He watches her take the machines off, wincing when the IV is removed. “Take me to Noctis. I have to see him. He’s my fiancé, I need to see him.” Prompto stumbles slightly, light headed. “Dammit…” He sits back down heavily. “I need to see him… take me to him…” he begs quietly. 

The nurse smiles softly at him, then gets a wheelchair. “I will take you to him, but you have to calm down. You have a concussion, and you could hurt yourself.” She helps him into the chair and sighs heavily. “You’re not the first person who discharged themselves against medical advice then went straight to their significant other.” She pushes him down to the ICU, then over to the chair. 

She helps him stand up, then pushes a chair near him before leaving. Prompto stares down at Noctis, tears filling his eyes. He takes Noctis’ hand in his own and kisses his knuckles gently, hand shaking. He can’t help it when the tears start to fall. He jumps when someone puts their hand on his shoulder, and he looks up to see Regis. 

“They said he’s brain dead. Something to do with how hard he hit his head. They want me to sign the paper to… To let him die. They said since you two weren’t married yet you couldn’t, but it’s up to you, Prompto. I’ll sign if you want me to,” Regis whispers, pulling the blond into a hug. Prompto sobs into his shirt, grabbing onto him tightly. He can’t respond, breathing is becoming hard. He sits back in the chair and grips his hair tightly, panic taking over. 

He’s losing Noctis. He’s losing Noctis. It takes a moment for him to realize that someone is screaming and even longer to recognize his own voice making the sound. When Regis hugs him again, he goes silent, the only sound his gasping breaths between sobs. 

“It’s not fair. Just this morning we were going to pick our venue. We were just driving and suddenly…” His voice is choked with emotion. He can’t breath. “We were just driving. He was talking to me and then suddenly we were at the bottom of a hill. How does that happen?” Prompto is starting to get hysterical again. He grabs onto Noctis’ hand tightly. 

“I know. It’s not fair,” Regis whispers, holding the blond close. It takes a long time for Prompto to calm down, but when he finally does Regis lets go of him. 

“He wouldn’t want us to take extraordinary measures. He’d want… He’d want us to sign the papers.” Prompto stares sadly at Noctis. He stands up and crawls carefully into bed beside Noctis, pressing his face into his neck. “He’s so warm, how is it possible that he’s dead?” Prompto sighs shakily, but doesn’t take back his earlier statement. “Can… Can I just have a moment with him? One last moment alone?” 

Regis nods after a moment, then leaves the room. Prompto stays close to Noctis, listening to the machines. He cups Noctis’ cheek and presses a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. “You are my home, Noctis. What am I supposed to do now? You were my home and now you’re gone.” His lips are trembling now as he holds back another round of tears. “Noctis, please wait for me. You’re my home.”


End file.
